


Fermented

by Beckon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Just trying to figure it out, M/M, Morning Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tarkatan War Camp, There's a dynamic here, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/pseuds/Beckon
Summary: The morning was approaching fast.The Tarkatan General would need to wake up eventually.Or at least, be woken up.
Relationships: Baraka/Rain (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Fermented

Rain stirred at the sound of a heavy breeze blowing across the outside of the tent.

The thick canopy had been stitched together out of tanned hides from skinned Outworld beasts. It was thick enough to prevent the light of dawn from coming through, and heavy enough to not be affected by the occasional rain shower that passed over the desert.

But a loose rope somewhere allowed for the heavy wind to create waves in the tent walls, causing the tanned material to flutter in response.

It made just enough sound to pull him from sleep.

Rain was usually a heavy sleeper, but the lack of activity in the passing days had given him little reason to sleep to begin with.

At this point, he was just sleeping to pass the time.

Which was a waste- but it was better than aimlessly walking around the camp to burn the hours.

Even if the light of dawn was blocked out, it always came around with a heavy breeze as a back-up.

It also came with the low, heavy breathing from the man next to him.

When he loosely turned to confront the sound, Rain was a little surprised to find that he had woken up before Baraka had.

The Tarkatan General was usually up before him, if only by a few minutes most days.

Not that it really mattered.

Even with a head start, Baraka usually just milled around outside with the hunting parties- either helping to bring in the nightly kills, or seeing the morning pack off to their hunt.

But given the quiet of the camp, and the lack of offending chants and whistles, the night pack hadn't returned yet.

It had rained fairly heavily the night before, so it was possible that the pack were still out hunting to make up for lost time, or were taking a longer time returning with their kills. One of the rivers had flooded the month before, delaying the night packs returned by a few hours; Rain wouldn't be surprised if it had happened again.

Either way, the morning pack wouldn't leave until the night pack returned.

So for now, undisturbed by the delaying weather, Baraka was still asleep next to him.

The Tarkatan's usual bed of furs were disheveled all around him, kicked and tossed aside by the man's restless movements.

Baraka was a restless and volatile sleeper, often kicking and grunting while he was laid amongst his collected furs. It was one of the reasons that Rain didn't often spend his nights in the Tarkatan's tent. And his reasons weren't just limited to those either. Baraka put off a lot of heat while he slept, which sometimes made it unbearable to stay in close proximity to the man; he also growled on occasion, and admittedly drooled quite often- and quite a lot.

Rain usually restricted his midnight visits to just sex before returning to his own tent to sleep.

It worked out for the both of them that way.

But with the lack of activity as of late, and with a little too much free time, he found that they were spending more and more time in one another's tents.

It was barely after dark when Rain found himself here the night before.

And now, given the rising sun outside, he must've been too exhausted to leave once they were done- and by some miracle, he somehow managed to sleep through Baraka's inconsistent sleeping.

Pushing himself onto his forearms, his own collection of furs sliding off of him, Rain contemplated heading out and getting a head start himself.

The idea seemed fruitless though.

Their plans were still unmade and unorganized.

And until Mileena gave them directives on what they were going to do, the entire army was at a standstill.

As they had been for days now.

[Hence his erratic sleeping patterns.]

The choice seemed rather obvious.

Shifting his attention back to the sleeping Tarkatan, Rain noted that Baraka was still in deep sleep for what it was worth- much heavier than the sleep he himself had gotten. For once, the Tarkatan showed no indication that he was on the verge of waking up and lumbering his way outside.

Rain had learned to watch Baraka before approaching the beast while he slept.

He had earned a few scars by doing so prematurely, even when knowing how much of a volatile sleeper the man was.

But not this time.

Reaching over the Tarkatan, Rain grabbed at the thick furs that covered the man and slowly peeled them back. He made sure to keep a close eye on Baraka, watching for any hints of movements that might spring the man to life. And when nothing came about, he pulled the furs down along Baraka's chest, ribs, and abdomen- before he pulled them off completely.

Doing so revealed how the man slept in nothing but skin, as he usually did.

And proving yet another point, Rain could feel the intense heat coming off of the man's body.

Tarkatans as a whole feared nothing in battle and refused most forms of armor.

With the exception of the occasional helmet, which was usually stripped from their opponent's severed head- and was usually tossed around the tribe for members to try on.

The exposure left their skin thick with scars and cooked like leather under the sun.

And Baraka was no exception to that.

His skin was rough and almost unpleasant to the touch as Rain grazed his fingers over the man.

He felt the familiar knots of scar tissue under his fingertips; the cracked dryness from repeated sun damage- a touch that sent a crawling sensation across his own skin. Despite showing excessive skin himself, Rain took equally excessive care of it. He used the moisture in the environment to keep it from getting dry, to keep it from getting cracked and singed.

He had been burnt beyond recognition once before, he wasn't looking to repeat it.

Everywhere that Rain touched on the man, he felt muscle.

Baraka was the idol for peak Tarkatan appearance and performance.

His aggression on the battlefield and in the koliseum had won him his lead as Champion under Shao Kahn's rule. He was unmatched when it came to tearing his opponents apart.

Quite literally at that.

Outside of the former Emperor's reign, Baraka ruled the seven tribes without competition.

Despite their natural-born aggression, every Tarkatan seemed willing to bend to Baraka's rule.

The man had been in power for ten years now, all without a single challenge from a rival male. Such was either due to his prowess on the battlefield, or his strong dedication to his tribe; although the Tarkatan General was not above killing the weakest link if need be.

The Seven Tribes would always come first to the man.

And loyalty in Outworld was hard to come by these days.

Rain continued to trace his fingers over the man, musing the act of being less than expert on how the Tarkatan looked and felt underneath him. He touched at Baraka's broad chest, which was wider than most men were from shoulder-to-shoulder, and he followed the body ripple down to the man's ribs and abdomen. As he touched, Rain felt the obvious marks of old and new battle wounds.

His fingers moved further down still.

Baraka was huge in every physical aspect.

He was wide enough across the shoulders that Rain could barely touch the Tarkatan's opposing shoulder from his position.

The man was thick at the arms, the thighs, and the waist.

Rain had once witnessed Baraka take a severed head, put it in the bend of his arm, and crush it between his bicep and forearm. The skull had splintered like a coconut, while the eyes and brain popped out clean through the open sockets. It had been a nauseating sight, but it had entertained the tribe and had sent them into an animalistic fury.

The Tarkatan had done the same with a rib cage between his thighs.

They found ribs scattered around the camp for weeks.

Guiding his fingers still, Rain ran them down between the dip of Baraka's hips before he traced them down along the man's cock.

As odd as it was, it was probably the softest skin on the Tarkatan's entire body.

Which only encouraged him to wrap his fingers around it.

And there was something to be said about how his fingers couldn't touch when he did so; although given how everything else was sized on the Tarkatan, there was really no surprise. It was a fact that Rain was already well aware of, especially given the subtle pain in his lower back that had carried over from the night before.

Rain felt the familiar morning stiffness to it.

He felt how Baraka's cock was already hard and at full mast as he stroked the man once from base to tip. He felt how it twitched in his hold, felt how the engorged member was already sensitive to any form of touch.

Sliding his fingers underneath it, Rain admired the shape and weight of the cock in his hand as he lifted it up from between the Tarkatan's thighs.

If Baraka even noticed his fingers wrapped around him, the man didn't show it.

Then again, the Tarkatan was tough to wake up to begin with- and something as simple as a stroking hand wouldn't do the deed.

But the more Rain ran his fingers over the Tarkatan, stroking him from base to tip to base again, the more he felt how Baraka's cock twitched in his hold. He did manage to catch the subtle shift in the man's breathing, the occasional tension in Baraka's thighs as his stroking got quicker, as Rain squeezed his fingers around him- feeling the roll of skin underneath his palm.

And it didn't take long before there were pearls of precum bubbling and spilling from the tip, dripping down around his fingers.

Rain could feel himself getting hard at the sight of it.

He figured their deeds from the night before would've held him over.

But as he rubbed his fingers over the tip of Baraka's cock, feeling the warm precum being smeared around under his touch, he felt that familiar ache coming back to him.

The morning was approaching fast.

The Tarkatan General would need to wake up eventually.

Or at least, _be_ woken up.

Pushing himself up, and shifting into an easier position, Rain kept Baraka's cock in an upward hold as he leaned over the man's hip and brought his lips to the tip of it. He wrapped his fingers underneath the head, keeping it mostly steady as he used his tongue first- rolling over the tip and tasting the Tarkatan's precum in his mouth. He could feel the heat coming off of the engorged skin as he slowly brought it between his lips- mindful to just how thick the cock head was as he brought himself down on it.

Rain moved his hand to keep stroking the Tarkatan, covering the lower half of his cock that he hadn't reached yet.

He brought his other arm to rest on Baraka's abdomen, alleviating his position while also allowing himself to shift more forward against the man. Allowing him to work his lips and mouth over the man's cock as he slid more of it between his lips. Despite his own eagerness and the tight knot in his groin, Rain had to remember to pace himself as he felt the subtle ache in his jaw.

Baraka wasn't the easiest man to take on so early in the morning.

Or without proper preparation.

The slow, guttural sound that escaped the Tarkatan was enough to let Rain know that the man was stirring awake now.

It did little to stop him.

If anything, Rain greeted the man's awakening by sliding his hand down and cupping him by the testicles, fondling them in his hold- and hearing the ragged groan that soon followed. He could feel the tightness in them already, felt how they twitched against his palm every time he squeezed them.

Callous fingers brushed against his back before they slowly climbed up between his shoulders.

Rain felt them curl against the back of his head, tangling in his hair, and braced himself as he felt Baraka push down on him. Constant but firm as the Tarkatan forced him down against his cock, sliding more of it into his mouth- and eventually into his throat. Rain pushed back on the need to groan, to sputter at the trigger of his gag reflex, before he felt how his lips were soon pressed against the base of the man's cock.

A heavy hand kept him down and Rain dug his fingers into Baraka's abdomen as he felt the tightness in his chest from his blocked airway.

Baraka grabbed a fistful of his hair, wrapping the black strands around his battered knuckles, before the Tarkatan pulled him back- just enough to dislodge the cock from his throat and allow him to breathe again. And just long enough for him to fill his lungs again before Rain was pushed back down.

It was a repeating cycle as he felt Baraka guide him through the motions, as the Tarkatan forced his throat down onto his cock again and again, breaking between each thrust to let him breathe. Each passing motion was surprisingly smooth, with the both of them having long gotten acquainted with the roughness. Rain felt himself groan in his throat more than he heard himself out loud- and even then, he wouldn't have been audible over Baraka's heavy breathing.

His hand remained between Baraka's thighs, groping and squeezing at the man's testicles with each thrust.

Baraka had unmatched endurance enough as it was, a trait that carried over into the activities behind closed tents, but the Tarkatan seemed to last the longest in the morning. A trait that seemed likely given an eight-hour night cycle, but considering how long they had gone at it the night before, Rain was surprised anything was left inside of the man.

He could feel the growing ache in his jaw and throat now from the repeated battering.

Rain's fingers had moved to claw at Baraka's chest now, scratching at the painted scars underneath them.

He eventually felt both of the Tarkatan's hands pushing down against him, felt how Baraka's hips partly lifted underneath him to make a stronger thrust into his throat. It was a rush of movement, one that Rain didn't even attempt to track as the repeating motions made his head flood.

Getting pushed down once more, Rain felt himself be buried against the Tarkatan's hips, buried between his thighs. He felt the initial twitch from the man's cock just before Baraka finished, spilling himself down into his throat.

Baraka held him in place for a few seconds, thrusting against his already pressed lips, before the man pulled him back.

Rain pushed himself up, one hand on the Tarkatan's ribs and the other against the man's splayed thigh, as he tried to catch his breath. There was a mess of saliva and cum dripping from his lips and chin, one that he brushed off on the back of his hand and then wiped off on the nearby furs.

He was light-headed at one point.

Which had only made him harder- but cumming at this point would probably knock him out.

A few heavy breaths was all he needed to get his vision stabilized again, and once it had, he wasn't surprised to see that Baraka was still hard despite having just finished off a load in his throat.

Rain watched as the man stroked himself, thick fingers working the mess of saliva over his cock, before Baraka used a hand to rub at his thigh.

"It's early," Rain remarked, "- and you're insatiable."

"It did not stop you," Baraka reminded.

He supposed the Tarkatan had a point.

And he couldn't deny himself the pleasure.

Part of him felt like he should be ashamed with how easy he was at times.

But life was short, unforgiving, and cruel- and there was no need to waste pleasure when it was right in front of him.

Even if it was attached to a beast like Baraka.

Steadying himself, Rain made the motion to stand up, to retrieve what few jars of oil they had left over, only to feel the Tarkatan swiftly pull him back down before he had the chance. Baraka dragged him down into the discarded mess of furs next to him, taking him down in what felt like a predator-prey maneuver. And almost immediately, Rain felt the man's hot breath against his face; he felt the rolling weight as Baraka moved on top of him- partly sinking him down into the thick collection of blankets.

Rough hands were rougher against his shoulders and chest as the Tarkatan raked his fingers over Rain's body, gripping and grabbing at the different parts of him.

Rain felt the hands against his ribs, his hips, his thighs; he felt how they scoped him out despite being well familiar with his body.

An act mimicking his own exploration from before, from when the Tarkatan was asleep.

Fingers tangled in his loose hair once more before he felt Baraka jerk him upward- and Rain moved an arm underneath him to keep the pull from digging at his scalp and craning his neck.

Blunt teeth pressed into the curve of his shoulder and Rain heard the heavy inhale that followed after.

As if Baraka hadn't already gotten acquainted to his scent.

It didn't stop him from shivering under the gesture though- and feeling how the shiver made his cock twitch in response.

"I'm coming back," Rain noted, letting himself sound a little irritated with the Tarkatan. "No need to get anxious already."

And his irritation was met with Baraka less-than-subtly dropping him back into the furs beneath them.

When Rain made the motion to get up again, the Tarkatan pushed him back down and got up instead. Baraka pushed aside the dividing curtain that separated the makeshift bedroom from the rest of the tent and walked out of view. And for a moment, Rain was almost convinced that the Tarkatan was going to walk out of the tent instead, clothing or not.

But the sound of clanging glass proved otherwise.

For once, it seemed like they were on the same page despite not saying anything.

Although given the circumstances, it seemed obvious.

When the Tarkatan returned, he haphazardly tossed the almost-full jar to him- which Rain caught without it breaking apart in his hands.

A lucky catch, considering he had been mildly distracted by how Baraka's cock moved as he walked, and by the way it curved upward on its own- and just how visually put together the Tarkatan was as a whole.

As he had observed before, everything about the man was proportionate.

Rain watched as Baraka laid back down beside him, and felt the ground tremble slightly under the Tarkatan's weight.

He pushed himself up once more and moved to straddle Baraka across the waist, settling against the man's thighs as he popped the lid to the jar off. He didn't bother using his fingers and simply poured the oil over the Tarkatan's cock- and watched as the opaque droplets ran down along the shape of him. Rain set the jar aside, already forgetting where the lid had landed, before he lifted himself up.

Putting his hands on Baraka's abdomen, Rain used the man for balance as he eased himself into position.

He watched as Baraka moved to wrap fingers around his cock, keeping himself steady underneath him- and allowing him to bring himself down at his own pace.

Rain felt the familiar touch of the Tarkatan's cock tip against him and felt how easy his body was to stretch around it- and stretch further still as he lowered himself on top of it. Despite spending the previous hours with the Tarkatan inside of him, his thighs still shook with the descent, with the slow breach. Rain groaned softly as he felt Baraka's hands move to his hips now, before they guided him down- although pulling him down would've been more accurate.

There was no denying how he could feel every inch of the Tarkatan inside of him, how he could feel the riddled details of the man's cock rubbing against him.

It was an interesting experience, if not exhausting as well.

With only a squeeze on the hips as warning, Rain felt Baraka yank him completely down onto his waist- sheathing the few remaining inches of his cock in one, seamless motion.

And the subtle brute force, the roughness, the motion of his knees sliding out from underneath him as the Tarkatan settled himself in full inside of him was all that it took.

Rain grunted as he came, and watched how he spilled himself across Baraka's ribs and chest.

The release had been building, but it was still sudden.

The heaviness of it settled in as trembling in the aftermath, as a slight ringing in the back of his head. His senses were partly overwhelmed and Rain could hear himself panting, gasping for a breath of air in the tightness of his throat.

But how _good_ it had felt.

To feel the hard release of his own pent up needs.

And to feel the sense of weakness that followed after it.

Something that Baraka picked up on immediately.

Taking advantage of his compromised state, the Tarkatan began lifting and riding him against his cock- drawing out the release that was still tight in his loins.

Rain curled his fingers against Baraka's abdomen, continuing to use the man as support as he let the Tarkatan thrust against him and fuck him. He felt the hard thrusts that came between his legs and pounding into him, partly bouncing him on top of the rivaling General from the force alone. And he went with each one, feeling how each connecting thrust felt like a blow against his lower back.

They were usually rough; it was the only way for the both of them to get off.

But Baraka was at his roughest in the mornings, when he was still sleeping off the night before and plagued by his body's own needs.

And Rain fell in lull with the forced motions, allowing himself to be a puppet to the man's thrusting.

It was the only time he would allow himself to be overpowered.

He moved his hands to overtake Baraka's, squeezing them as they squeezed and dug into his waist; he felt how they threatened to leave bruises with how hard they were yanking him up and down. He felt the lingering ache growing between his thighs, the subtle punishment of taking the Tarkatan so precariously without foreplay.

Or perhaps it was the same ache from the night before, simply returning with the familiar motions shared between them.

Rain could already feel himself getting hard again, already aroused by the easy display of strength from the Tarkatan.

It never did take much.

But just as he was enjoying the feeling, enjoying the way Baraka pulled him down in full once again, he felt the Tarkatan yank him back up- and then completely off.

He felt the uneasy slide of Baraka's cock slipping out of him with the single motion.

And before Rain could think to question the act, he found himself getting tossed into the furs once more.

He found Baraka on top of him again, felt how callous hands shoved his legs out of the way before the Tarkatan grabbed at his hips and jerked him back against him. Rain grunted at the sudden re-breach, at the quick way Baraka sank his cock inside of him in one go; he was a little surprised the man had managed to do so in this position and at this angle.

But clawed hands yanked him up against thick thighs until he was pressed against the Tarkatan's hips once more.

Baraka curled his hands around his waist again, keeping him steady as the next few thrusts seemed to test the position.

And when it matched the General's taste, Rain felt the man grab him by the knees and throw his legs over his massive shoulders.

He wasn't aware he had stopped breathing until he watched as the Tarkatan leaned forward and felt hands clamping down into the furs around his head. He felt the cloud of hot air against his face once more, and realized he didn't match it with his own.

Rain felt how Baraka put his full weight into each thrust.

He felt how they slid him back and forth against the blankets- which were just barely saving his back from getting skinned by the raw ground underneath.

Each thrust sent a heavy jolt through his body, reminding him time and time again of the Tarkatan's strength, and how well he utilized it with his cock.

"You're never satisfied," Rain quipped, hearing the breathless tone in his own voice, pushed out between gritted teeth.

"Kettle," Baraka replied.

He thought about laughing at the Tarkatan's single-word response, impressed by his rarely-shown quick wit.

But instead, Rain moved his hands to Baraka's thighs, feeling how tense they were underneath him.

"Prove me wrong."

The Tarkatan accepted with a low snarl.

He felt the man shift forward, leaning more of his massive body forward- and forcing Rain's legs and hips to be shifted with him. The Tarkatan came down against him at a downward angle, utilizing more of his weight and force. Rain could hear the slapping of skin between them, and heard the wet slickness of the oil with each thrust; he felt the slap of the man's testicles against him every time the man landed firm between his thighs.

The overhead position gave Baraka the space he needed to ensure that he was giving every inch.

Not that Rain would complain.

He grunted with each one, feeling the way they were building and landing firmer against him; he heard how Baraka's breathing was getting heavier above him as well- and felt the occasional bead of sweat drop on him. Fingers curled in tight against Baraka's thighs, feeling the tension that made them pull taunt underneath him; he could trace the outline of each muscle through the man's baked skin.

His whole body was beginning to ache.

The thrusting between his legs felt more like a splitting motion now.

Rain dropped his head back and relaxed the tension in his jaw, drawing in more air between parted lips rather than clenched teeth.

He felt the Tarkatan's thrusting ease into more of a heavy rocking, a hard grinding of Baraka's hips against him before Rain felt that familiar wet heat as the man finished off inside of him. Fingers dug into Baraka's thighs, feeling how the Tarkatan continued to move with the climax, dragging it out- eventually allowing him to feel the mess of cum that was beginning to spill out of him.

Wet and thick as it bubbled out around the man's cock and dripped onto his thighs.

And even after Rain was certain that the Tarkatan was done, he felt how Baraka remained inside of him.

He felt the man shift to the left and watched as Baraka moved a hand between them- and grunted as he felt scar-covered fingers wrap themselves around his own cock. Rain felt how the Tarkatan moved, stroking him over, jerking him from base to tip in an oddly suppressed manner; Baraka could've used a lot more force than what he was using, and the man seemed consciously aware of the fact.

By the time he came a second time, spilling himself over his own abdomen, Rain felt the Tarkatan finally go soft inside of him.

He felt Baraka pull himself out, wincing some as the man did so- and felt the obvious emptiness where the man had once been.

In the aftermath of dry panting and collected sweat that resembled the start of a heat stroke, it seemed as though they had both proven one another wrong. They did indeed have a cut off point.

Lying amongst the now uncomfortable furs, Rain barely heard the blowing of horns over the pounding in his head.

The hunting party had finally returned.

Baraka gave a grunt as he hoisted himself to his feet, looking a little loose on his own legs, before the man proceeded to get dressed.

And Rain pretended not to be offended by the quick dismissal.

Picking himself up on his arms, Rain felt the ache that still resonated over his body, threatening to make itself a permanent presence, and noticed that Baraka had already finished dressing.

Not that the man wore much to begin with.

But he would certainly be carrying an odd scent to him if he didn't at least wash himself down before he left.

"If the Empress is up by the time you're through with the hunting party, we should speak about plans," Rain started, as he took his own advice and washed himself down with a cold blanket of water. It didn't take the heat out of his skin, but it washed off the mess of sweat, drool, oil, and cum that had collected on him. "And see if there are any changes for today."

"And if there is not?" Baraka questioned.

"Then perhaps you'll be seeing me again very soon."


End file.
